Camp Rock: The Year Continues
by theoriginalbanapple
Summary: Based on the DCOM Camp Rock. After camp, Mitchie gets back to her normal life, but life of a rockstar's girlfriend is never really normal is it? Drama also continues as Connect 3 faces difficulties reinventing themselves with a new album. ON HIATUS! SORRY
1. One Month Later

Chapter One: One Month Later

"_You gotta scream until there's nothing left_

_With your last breath_

_So here I am_

_Here I am_

_Make em listen_

_Cause there is no way you'll be ignored_

_Not anymore_

_So here I am…"_

Mitchie Torres awoke to the sound of Peggy Dupree and Shane Gray's duet song "Here I Am" for what felt like the millionth time. In reality, the song had only been released a week and a half ago, but it seemed like every radio station couldn't get enough of 'Camp Rock's newest success'. The song had been rising on the charts since its release and was played at almost exactly 8:30am every day, which happened to be when Mitchie's radio alarm clock went off.

Although the song was starting to get repetitive, she couldn't help listening to the whole song each time. She was happy for her friends. Peggy had gone from getting stepped on to speaking her mind and all it took was her song. After the reaction of the audience from Peggy's song, the label decided it was the best song to record. And the rest is history... or at least the history of this week's E! News.

"_Cause there is no way you'll be ignored_

_Not anymore_

_So here I am_

_Here I am_

_Here I am_

_Here I am_

_Here I am"_

As the song wrapped up, Mitchie crossed off another day on her calendar before heading down to breakfast. Today was September 9th. Tomorrow was her first day of tenth grade, sophomore year. Not only that, but it was exactly one month since camp ended. One month since she met Caitlyn, Peggy, and Ella. One month since the greatest experience of her life. One month since she'd found Shane.

Those thirty-one days seemed like forever and just a few hours all at the same time. In the beginning of the summer she had been invisible to almost everyone, but now she had more than one person she could count on to be there. And one specific person who definitely saw her as more than invisible.

After Final Jam it seemed clear that Mitchie and Shane were special to one another. Maybe even before that. Either way, they were together now. Shane and Mitchie were inseparable. She spent almost every day (when Shane wasn't recording with Peggy) helping his band, Connect 3, write songs that they were going to present to their label soon, as their 'new sound'. And although Mitchie had no idea what heaven was all about, she was pretty sure it had to be something like this.

If it weren't for the fact that she would no longer be recognized as a freshman at her high school anymore, she would almost be dreading this summer coming to a close. But there really shouldn't be anything to worry about. Although this summer had brought all these new things into her life, its end couldn't just wash it all away. Could it?

As she made her way down the steps she could smell the warm, delicious scent of chocolate-chip pancakes. Having a mom in the catering business definitely had its advantages.

"Mitchie, you're just in time! The pancakes are coming off the stove right now," her mom said.

"Thanks, Mom." she said as she was served.

"Morning, sweetheart," her dad said as he took his seat at the table.

"Morning, Dad."

The television was turned on to MTV News. She could hear them discussing the rumored new Connect 3 album, as were most music related programs.

"Oh look, honey! They're talking about Shane and his friends on TV," her Mom said, as she did every time Connect 3 was on TV. She acted as if he was one of the neighbor's kids on the news or participating in some broadcasted sports game, not a celebrity.

"After talking to Star Records they decided not to comment on the rumors, but did not deny that there was an album in the works. I'm sure we all remember just a few short months ago when member Shane Gray's bad boy reputation caused the band to cancel their summer tour," the news reporter continued, "This new album might be just what Connect 3 needs to connect back their fans. Later tonight will be the premiere of..."

Mitchie didn't understand how the press had found out about the new album. It wasn't even done being written and Star Records didn't even know about it, which is probably why they had nothing to say. Yet somehow the press had been tipped off about the new songs.

"This 'new album' better be good, with all the hype they have about it," her dad grunted. As was expected from a dad, he didn't exactly like the fact that Mitchie was dating, let alone dating a celebrity that used to have a bad reputation.

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "Dad, can't you even _try_ to like him? He's really not a bad guy anymore. Mom even says so!"

It was true; her mom had noticed the change in Shane over the summer. Now, he was nothing like how the TV made him out to be back in May.

"Well... he's still too old for you." he retorted.

"Ugh," she sighed. Getting her dad to like Shane was beginning to seem more and more like a lost cause. She finished up her pancakes and was about to head back upstairs to plan her outfit for school tomorrow when her dad asked if she could get the paper for him.

"Sure, Dad." She said.

She made her way to the foyer of the house and opened the door.

Flashing lights immediately blinded her. When the spots in her vision became less intense she could see a photographer and two reporters, armed with their tape recorders.

"Mitchie Torres! What's it like being Shane Gray's girlfriend?"

_Flash, flash._

"Mitchie Torres! Is the relationship getting serious?"

_Flash, flash, flash._

"Mitchie! Are the rumors about a new Connect 3 album true?"

_FLASH!_

She could hear the reporters calling her name and asking the questions, but she couldn't process the answers right now. All she could think of was why she had _ever_ thought pajamas covered in bunnies were cute and _why_ did she have to be wearing them right at this moment?

A/N: I've done fanfiction before, but not for Camp Rock and not for this site , so if I did something wrong, let me know! I hope you like the story so far. This chapter is pretty short, but i hope to make the rest longer. Please reveiw with contructive critiscism!!


	2. Milkshakes with Sierra

Chapter Two: Milkshakes with Sierra

The reporters looked at her with wide expectant eyes. Mitchie's mind was racing from the shock and she had absolutely no idea what to say. She didn't want to talk to these people! She wasn't even sure if she knew the answers to the questions they were asking.

Was her relationship with Shane getting serious? Maybe... sure?

What was it like? What kind of question was that?

The album? She had no idea what to tell them about that.

Then she remembered the two glorious words that Star Records had used when they didn't want to talk...

"No comment!" she shouted as she swung the door closed behind her.

She stood there for a moment leaning against the door, still in complete shock. Did that seriously just happen?

"Mitchie, what's going on?" her father asked as he and her mother made their way over to the front door, to see what the commotion was about.

"Are those people leaving _reporters_?" her mom asked as she peered out the front window.

Mitchie merely nodded as relief washed over her. They were leaving. She had survived her first encounter with the paparazzi. Sort of.

Just then the phone rang and her father went to pick it up.

"Mitchie," he said, "It's Sierra."

"Sierra!" Mitchie screeched. In her excitement for school the next day and spending so much time with Shane, she had completely forgotten that Sierra got back from Science Camp today.

She practically pounced on the receiver and said, "Sierra! Oh my gosh you're back!"

"I know," she replied, "I can't believe I haven't seen you all summer!"

Of course Mitchie had written to Sierra throughout her entire time at camp, so she knew about everything going on with Shane and her new friends, but letters weren't the same as talking in person.

"I've missed you so much Mitch," she continued, "We've gotta meet up today!"

At the moment, nothing sounded better to Mitchie right now than some girl time with her best friend. They decided to meet at a diner where they always hung out during the school year. It was usually filled with families that had large quantities of noisy young kids. Hardly anyone from their high school came here, but that hardly mattered considering neither of the girls seemed to be destined for prom queen.

"So how was Science Camp?" Mitchie asked as they were served with chocolate milkshakes and whipped cream.

"Oh who cares about my stupid experiments? I want to know about your summer! I mean Shane Gray, Mitch? You certainly aim high. And please don't tell the Peggy Dupree you talked about in your letters is _the Peggy Dupree_ that's on the radio all the time. And did you really meet Tess Tyler? I bet she was a total snob..."

"Whoa, slow down! It's really not that big a deal. Underneath all the fame he's really just a normal guy." Mitchie admitted causing Sierra to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, he's a normal guy that everyone just happens to know about," she corrected herself.

"Sure, Mitchie," Sierra laughed, "But really what's he like?"

"He's... sweet and really passionate about his music and..." she checked to make sure no one was listening, "those rumors are true. He and his band members are working on a new album, where the songs are the ones they've written."

"Wow," Sierra said, "I'm surprised. I'm no expert or anything, but I heard Star Records is really particular about that stuff."

"Well they don't know about it yet," Mitchie informed her, "But I've heard their stuff and they have to like it! They're all really talented."

"Wow," Sierra repeated, "I'm so jealous of you right now."

"What?" Mitchie sputtered, "Why?"

"Your dating Shane Gray! So many girls would kill to be in your spot right now. I mean, you're on the inside now. You know which rumors are true and which aren't. Did I mention you were dating _Shane Gray_?"

"Well," Mitchie said, "It's not all rays of sunshine."

She explained her encounter with the paparazzi to Sierra who couldn't stop laughing for almost a full minute after she told her about the bunny pajamas.

"Well at least they'll know that Shane Gray's girlfriend is _hoppin'_" she joked.

"This isn't funny! And that was a horrible joke," she added, "What if this sort of thing ends up happening all the time?"

"Oh come on, Mitch, it couldn't have been that bad," Sierra soothed, "The press would have found out sooner or later. It'll probably be bad for a while, but soon the tabloids will get tired of it and it will be over. Last week's news."

Mitchie thought about this and realized that her friend was right. Most of the time, news with celebrities came and went so fast these days that it was hard to even keep up with who was dating whom. This would all blow over soon enough.

They continued talking well into their third and fourth rounds of milkshakes. By the time they left Sierra still couldn't get over the fact that Mitchie actually knew Peggy Dupree. She was still begging Mitchie to get an autograph for her as they were leaving.

"Okay!" Mitchie caved, "The next time I see her."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squeaked, "And I promise you Mitch, when I know someone famous and you want their autograph, I'll get it for you."

"Thanks Sierra," she laughed with her friend.

Mitchie was glad that Sierra was back. Before this summer she was the only true friend that Mitchie had. She almost forgot how much fun they had had together sometimes and wondered why she'd ever complained.

No matter how hectic things ever got with the press or with Shane, Mitchie promised herself that she would make sure Sierra was one normal thing in her life that she could count on.

A/N: OMG! Two chapters in one day?? Don't ever expect this again guys! I actually wrote the first chapter yesterday at around 12:30am, so for me its just one chapter today.

I think i was just on a high from all the good reveiws you guys sent in! Keep 'em coming (maybe it'll cause more super fast updates!).

P.S. Sorry about the really lame Bunny/Hoppin' humor. I couldn't resist :P


	3. School and Shannon

Chapter Three: School and Shannon

"Mitchie! Hurry up or you'll be late!" her Mom shouted from downstairs.

Suddenly she was wide-awake as she rolled over to look at her alarm clock. A bright red '12:00' was flashing back at her. Mitchie audibly gasped as she realized the power must have gone out last night, disabling her alarm.

She leapt out of bed and started disassembling her closet trying to find something to wear. She had spent so much time with Sierra yesterday that she hadn't remembered to lay out her clothes for the next day. She decided that a simple blouse and jeans would have to do as she quickly ran a brush through her hair. She hastily put on a bit of mascara before bounding down the stairs, grabbing her book bag, and running out the door.

Mitchie was glad she lived within biking distance of the school so catching a bus was not an issue. It wasn't until she was turning the corner on to the school campus through that she realized she hadn't eaten breakfast.

She slid into her chair for first period Algebra II just as the bell was ringing. First period went by normally. Mr. Connors introduced himself; assigned seats, and passed out a sheet listing the things we would be covering this year. It wasn't until after the bell rang again for passing time that Mitchie felt there was something weird going on.

Every time she passed a group of people in the hallway, once they thought she was out of hearing distance they would start whispering. It kept happened every time she switched classes. It was a relief when fourth period English came. She and Sierra shared that class and maybe she knew what was up.

"Is my shirt on backwards or something?" she asked her friend as they were handed out their assigned reading.

"No... why?" Sierra asked.

"Every time I've switched classes people are looking and whispering about me."

"I haven't noticed anything," Sierra admitted, "I'll try to ask Cindy Furst. We have gym together next period."

"Thanks," Mitchie said.

Cindy Furst wasn't one of the popular girls in school, but she knew all the gossip from every clique anyway. Last year, someone spread a rumor that her dad was in the CIA so she had all these different recording devices set up around the school. From the amount of information she knew, Mitchie wouldn't be surprised. She would definitely know what everyone was talking about in the hallways.

When seventh period lunch finally came Mitchie was first in line. She was pretty sure her growling stomach could be heard from across town by now. She stacked a ton of French fries on her plate and went to go sit at she and Sierra's usual table.

Soon enough, Sierra was rushing over to Mitchie with a magazine in hand.

"So," Mitchie prodded, "Did you find out what's up?"

"Uh, yeah," she said handing over the magazine.

It took Mitchie a second to figure out what was so significant about this week's issue of CelebWeekly. Then she saw her own picture on the right hand side of the cover. It was herself with a stunned expression on her face and a caption underneath that read, 'Connect 3's Shane Gray connects with local teen, p. 36'

Mitchie was flipping through to find page thirty-six so quickly it seemed she was trying to tear the magazine apart. When she got there she saw a slightly larger copy of the picture on the cover along with a picture of Shane, herself, and the other two members of Connect 3, Jason and Nate.

_**Shane Gray Finds Love with Local Mitchie Torres**_

_According to sources the two teens first met at the highly popular Camp Rock, a summer camp that focuses on enhancing campers' singing, instrumental, and dance skills. As most fans are aware it was this particular summer camp where the members of Connect 3 first met and formed the band three years ago. Shane Gray was sent back to the camp this past summer to clean up his act and work as a guest instructor. Little did he know he would find more than just a new attitude this summer. According to sources, the popstar met camper Mitchie Torres during the months of camp and got together soon after the conclusion of camp activities. Mitchie is currently enrolled at Franklin High School and will be entering her sophomore year. This past summer was her first at Camp Rock and was apparently attending as an aspiring singer. Although we have heard no news of Mitchie starting a career as an artist anytime soon we will have to keep our ears open for her. Fans will also note that although Shane has been seen with several other more glamorous stars in the past none of these relationships seemed to go anywhere. Could he have found love with this average fan? We will keep you posted._

"Oh my gosh," Mitchie said.

"Well, I mean it's not that bad," Sierra assured her, "Sure, you have one bad picture, but its a lot smaller than the rest I'm sure hardly anyone even noticed it."

But Sierra didn't understand. The pictures were bad enough sure, but it was the article that was haunting her.

'…_We have heard no news of Mitchie starting a career as an artist anytime soon..._ _Shane has been seen with several other more glamorous stars in the past...Could he have found love with an average fan?_'

"Sierra it's not the pictures-"she started, but was interrupted by Shannon Markowitz saying, "Hey Mitchie!" as she took a seat next to her at the table.

It took Mitchie a second to register what had just happened. Shannon Markowitz, queen bee of the sophomore class, had just sat down at her table. Shannon simply oozed popularity. Whether it was because of her looks, her captainship of the cheerleading squad, or the fact that she was about ten times richer than anyone else in the school Mitchie wasn't sure, but everyone was well aware that Shannon was number one.

She came to their school in eighth grade after getting kicked out from a very prestigious private school where all the other rich kids in town went. The rumors of why she was expelled went from bad grades to pushing someone that had insulted her down three flights of stairs.

Also sitting down was Shannon's very selective posse. Brittany Whitmore, co-captain of the cheerleading squad and maybe the only person on earth with more air in her head than in a helium balloon. Also sitting down were the football jock twins Justin and Cameron Rand, aka the two guys in the school that most girls would give their lives to date.

"Uh, hi Shannon," Mitchie said, "What brings you to this side of the cafeteria?"

Shannon actually looked insulted as she said, "Who wrote the law that a girl can't sit with her friend at lunch?"

"Oh! I didn't mean it like that..." Mitchie said, even though she most certainly never thought of she and Shannon as friends. Mitchie was pretty sure the only time they had ever talked was last year in Biology when Mr. McCabe set them up as lab partners for the day when Mitchie's usually partner had the flu.

"Whatever," Shannon said her carefree demeanor returning almost instantly, "Ooh, you've seen the article!"

As Shannon grabbed the magazine away to show the rest of her friends, Mitchie took this distraction as a chance to glance at Sierra. Sierra's confused expression confirmed that she as well had no idea what was going on or what alternate universe they had stepped into.

"Wait, so this article is true right?" Shannon asked turning her attention back to Mitchie.

"Yeah," Mitchie said, "It's true."

"Sweet," Shannon said, "So what's he like?"

"Is Shane like totally hot in person?" Brittany asked her eyes wide open.

"Uh..." Mitchie mumbled.

"Whoa," Justin exclaimed as he was reading the article, "Can you really sing?"

"Yeah, I guess, " Mitchie said, feeling much more comfortable answering that kind of question.

"How come I've never heard you before?" he asked.

"Well, the only performing I've really done is choir." she admitted.

"Oh," Justin shrugged as he returned back to the article.

"So Mitchie," Cameron said, "Since you know them can you... get us free Connect 3 concert tickets and stuff?'

"Ugh Cameron!" Shannon scolded, "Don't be rude!"

But Shannon turned to Mitchie and said, "But could you?"

"I don't think I'm allowed to do that, " Mitchie admitted quietly.

"Too bad," Shannon said looking somber.

"Well anyways, do you guys want to come over to my place after school? I just got Rock Band for my Wii." Brittany said, "You can come too Mitchie."

Noticing the obvious exclusion of Sierra Mitchie replied, "Sorry, I'm kind of busy today."

"Whatever," Brittany shrugged, "What about you Shannon?"

"Brittany, I already told you. Today I'm helping my parents move in to our new house," Shannon said.

"You're moving?" Mitchie asked in surprise.

"Well not really," Shannon explained, "The house is in town, but my parents decided it was time to 'down-size'. My new room is like a quarter of the size of my old one. So not happy-making."

The bell rang as Brittany was gazing at Shannon pitifully.

"See you tomorrow, Mitchie!" Shannon called over her shoulder as she headed out the cafeteria doors.

"Bye, Mitchie," Justin said as he got up from the table.

"Bye," Mitchie said dazedly.

When she and Sierra were the only ones left at the table Sierra said, "Alright so what just happened there?"

"No idea," Mitchie said as she shook her head.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. At the end of the day people were still whispering about her and now that she knew what they were talking about it bothered her even more.

She almost cried out in joy by the time ninth period, the last class of the day was over. She dashed outside, hopped on her bike, and began pedaling as fast as she could, but she wasn't headed home.

There was only one person she wanted to talk to now and that person was Shane.

A/N: Ahh! My first OCs! I hope I can pull it off, since I've never had even one OC in anything I've written before.

I'm not really happy with this chapter, but after re-reading it so many times I can't figure out whats wrong / So I'm just posting it anyway.

YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST REVEIWERS EVER!! I've gotten so much positive feedback on this story its icredible and I'm trying not to get too big of a head about it.

Anonymous Reveiws:

Naarah: I'm glad my hoppin' jokes made your day! Your reveiw made mine :)

shane and mitchie: I'm really glad you like the story so far!

P.S. Whoever can find the Uglies Series 'shout out' gets ten points :)


End file.
